¡Gracias por todo, Hermano!
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: sabia que ese dia llegaría, lo había leído en el periódico, ese dia, el dia de la ejecución de Portgas D Ace - ¿La guerra ha terminado? – Pregunto rápidamente


**Hola lectores de fanfiction, ¿Como les ha ido? Bueno, aquí me he inspirado un One Shot, sobre Sabo. Se trata de lo que piensa Sabo, antes y después de la guerra, obviamente aclaro que esta es una opinión mía, ya que no se que el lo que en realidad paso cuado Sabo se entero de la ejecución y de la muerte de Ace.**

_Estaba sentado, en una silla, bebiendo, miraba atentamente su bebida, sabia que ese dia llegaría, lo había leído en el periódico, ese dia, el dia de la ejecución de Portgas D Ace. Se sentía indeciso, no sabia si debía ir a ayudarlo o si debía esperar lo que sucediera, pero de algo estaba seguro, Ace pertenecía al a tripulación de Shirohige, ellos no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras un nakama muria, y también, sabia que Ace era el hermano mayor de Monkey D Luffy, este no permitiría que muera, lo sabia perfectamente. Suspiro dudando si estaba bien lo que hacia, pero estaba muy lejos, en el Nuevo Mundo, y para cuando llegase a Marineford, la guerra ya abría terminado. Su decisión ya había sido tomada, debía esperar que el mundo se entere que había sido de esa ejecución, de esa guerra, confiaba en todos, pero en especial en ese chico, en Mugiwara no Luffy, sabia que podría salvarlo y tenia esa esperanza._

_Espero, esas horas, que definirían la vida de Hiken, se hicieron larguisimas, los minutos parecían tener mas de 60 segundos, y eso lo hacia peor. Su cara comenzó a cambiar, de una de confianza a una de preocupación, ya había pasado casi una hora, y todavía no sabia noticia de la guerra, no sabia nada sobre, Shirohige, la marina, Ace, ni Luffy. Un hombre se le acercó, preguntándole si se sentía bien, ya que su cara decía mucho de su estado de ánimo en ese momento. Pero ¡Como iba a estar bien! Esa persona, ese hombre, con quien había compartido casi toda su infancia estaba por ser ejecutado. _

_Oi – Lo llamo de vuelta el hombre, este lo miro con enojo por sacarlo de sus pensamientos - ¿Estas bien? - _

_Si lo estoy, solo debo pensar solo – Le dijo mientras se paraba y salía de la taberna _

_Salio rápidamente, miro el sol. Era el mismo sol que había visto ese dia, el dia del suceso importante, el dia en el que Ace, Luffy y el se habían hecho hermanos. Sabo bajo su mirada, esta preocupado por ver como esa maldita guerra terminaría, no dudaba de sus hermanos, pero tampoco tenia el lujo de ser tan positivo, ya que en esa guerra estaban muchas personas de la marina con un gran rango, como Sengoku el almirante de flota, los almirantes, Akainu, Aokiji y Kizaru, también había vicealmirantes muy poderosos, como Garp, Momonga, o Doberman._

_El rubio pensó en todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, comenzó a caminar por el camino, sabia que pronto vendría un barco que lo llevaría de vuelta a Baltigo, decidió que antes de volver quería relajarse, se acostó contra un árbol y mientras pensaba en todos esos hermosos momentos que compartió junto con Ace y Luffy, fue entrando en un sueño que ni el esperaría. _

_En su sueño, se encontraba con sus hermanos, tal y como estaban ahora, los podía ver, tocar, hablar con ellos, no eran más que una simple imagen de su memoria, de cuando ambos eran pequeños. Pero esa imagen de felicidad, pronto se volvió oscura al ver a sus dos hermanos de pequeños gritar como cuando su padre se lo llevo, y los dejo con Bluejam, Sabo quiso agarrar la imagen de sus hermanos pero fue en vano, de repente escucho una voz que lo llamaba._

_Sabo, Sabo, despierta – Una voz de hombre que no le costo reconocer_

_¿Dragon? – Pregunto al abrir los ojos y verlo parado delante de el con un periódico en su mano derecha_

_Sabo, la guerra termino, debemos volver a Baltigo lo antes posible – Le anuncio_

_¿La guerra ha terminado? – Pregunto rápidamente_

_Si, hace media hora – Dragon estiro su brazo y le entrego el periódico_

_Desesperadamente Sabo tomo el pedazo de papel, que le diría lo que había pasado mientras el dormía. Lo abrió rápidamente, para ver en la portada, la imagen de Hiken no Ace muerto delante de su hermanito menor, Monkey D Luffy, que estaba llorando inconciente tras su muerte. El rubio quedo sin aire en su pecho, leyó rápidamente el titulo: "Portgas D Ace ha muerto en la guerra"_

_Ace… Ace… ¿Murió? – Pregunto_

_Si, Shirohige también ha muerto – Le explico con mas precisión en revolucionario – A Edward Newgate lo mato Marshall D Teach, o Kurohige, como lo conozcas, y a Hiken no Ace, lo mato el almirante Akainu – _

_Trago saliva, eso no era posible, el todavía tenia la esperanza de un dia cruzárselos, tenia la esperanza de que un dia tres barcos iban a cruzar proa y que los tres iban a verse sus caras, para recordar esos momentos juntos, pero ahora, eso… eso no era posible, ya que ahora ya no eran mas tres, si no que eran dos, y eso iba a cambiar muchísimo las cosas, sobre todo para el pero mas para Luffy. El era mayor debía resistir y apoyar a su hermanito que parecía muy adolorido por la muerte de su hermano, delante de él. Sabo miro el cielo, y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. _

_¡Ace! – Exclamo, Dragon lo miro y sonrió, sabia muy bien de su lazo de hermandad - ¡Ahora es mi turno de ser el hermano mayor! ¡Yo cuidare a Luffy! – Sonrió mientras las gotas mojaban su remera - ¡Gracias por todo, Hermano! – Luego se seco las lagrimas y miro al líder revolucionario – Volvamos a Baltigo – _

_Si – _

_Ambos se dirigieron hacia el barco, con el resto de los revolucionarios, para llegar a la isla donde se encontraba su base, Baltigo. _

_**Unas horas más tarde**_

_Sabo ya estaba allí, pensaba y pensaba, lo único que podía hacer era tener en mente a su hermano, el era mucho, por que no solo fue su hermano, si no que antes había sido su compañero y luego su amigo, lo quiso tanto que por el y por Luffy había arriesgado su sueño y su vida, pero no todo había sido en vano. _

_Ahora su próximo paso era, encontrar a su hermanito, Luffy, por que tenia una gran necesidad de hacerlo, y hablar con el, y volver pensar sobre sus aventuras juntos._

_La puerta se abrió, Dragon entro y pronuncio las siguientes palabras._

_Ivankov ha estado en Marineford en la guerra, cuando pase por aquí, te contara como esta Luffy y lo que paso allí – _

_Sabo sonrió, ahora si iba a saber como se encontraba su hermanito, y lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Luego de que Dragon se fuera, salio a dar un paseo por la isla desierta, y cuando estuvo bien lejos, dijo:_

_¡Luffy! ¡Espérame! ¡Pronto nos volveremos a ver! – _

_Y un fuerte viento soplo._

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y sinceramente, cuando leí a ver como me había quedado el One Shot, llore un poquito! Espero que comenten, iguáleme gracias por leer**


End file.
